zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Fuzors Episode 20
'Evolution' Evolution is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= This episode begins with Blake recalling his earlier defeats to the Energy Liger and Liger Zero Falcon. Meanwhile, Mach Storm is hired to take out a group of Iron Kongs, who have been attacking holiday cottages in the Benias Highlands. However, what captures Blake and Mach Storm's interest is the fact that the Energy Liger can be seen in the background of the mission's video footage. When Mach Storm arrive to investigate the incident, they find that the Iron Kongs have been wiped out by something with a high-output laser or charged particle cannon, something that would never be found on ordinary Zoids. Seeking some information they go to a secluded house on the mountainside, where Alpha Richter and his associate, Rebecca, greet the party. Meanwhile, Blake finds and attacks the Energy Liger, forcing Mach Storm to leave. After their departure, Alpha discusses his plan, which was to analyse the Energy Liger by pitting it against Iron Kongs with Rebecca, and conclude that someone in their organisation is leaking information, though it hadn't hindered their plans. The Energy Liger attacks Blake with it's beam weaponry, but the Gairyuki uses its Ray Energy Accumulator to absorb the shots without taking damage. He retaliates with Gekkou and Hien, but is physically overpowered. Before he can resume his attack, the Evo Flyer and Dispelow arrive and pin Blake while the Liger escapes, enraging Blake. The Energy Liger runs into Mach Storm while Blake uses his Particle Cannon in an attempt to take out his two opponents. He fails and the battle continues, with Blake eventually emerging as the winner. However, just as he wins, the herd of Iron Kongs arrive and attack him. Back at Mach Strom, the Energy Liger escapes and RD concludes that it must be the legendary "Alpha Zoid". Blake, noticing that the Evo Flyer and Dispelow are fuzors to his Gairyuki, combines with the latter, forming the Gairuyki Destroy (pronounced "Death Troy" in the anime). Even without his energy shield, the Iron Kongs cannot harm Blake, who proceeds to annihilate them all with the Dispelow's assault battery. The Gorilla Tron watches from the shadows and relays the data to Alpha Richter, who is pleased with the outcome. Just before the episode ends, he mentions two significant plot details the near-completion of the as yet unseen Seismosaurus and the fact that Luke is his son. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): Alpha Richter, Rebecca *Featured characters: Mach Storm team, Alpha Richter, Blake, Luke, Rebecca =Zoids= *Energy Liger *Liger Zero *Jet Falcon *Iron Kong *Gairyuki *Evo Flyer *Dispelow Trivia *An Iron Kong's "one-two punch" is said to be able to "wipe out" a medium class Zoid by Matt. He also says it has "Gatling gun''s''" which is technically incorrect, as they one have one Gatling gun. *In Alpha's house, a brief computer readout can be seen of the Energy Liger, it has pictures of the Energy Ray Liger and has text which reads as follows (some typographical errors were included in this and the following quotes intentionally, as this was how they appeared on-screen): Length: 28.0 m Height: 12.0 m Weight: 160 tons Top Speed: 660 km/hr Features: "Energy Charger" External Power System. "Energy charger" is a power system that soaks up concentrated Tachion particles from the atmosphere of Planet Zi and converts them into power. Has back-up armaments and is also able to provide power to other Zoids and enable them to move. Weaponry: Special technique is concentrating energy into his wings and then releasing it in one burse called "Wing Slash." Can also spin rapidly like a tornado and shoot "Reciprocating Missiles", but this exhausts his energy supply Can fire continuous energy beams that are also the power source for Energy Charger from his front legs and also has a gatling gun. *Similarly, the Iron Kong is also displayed, and has the following text: Length: 11.5 m Height: 17.7 m Weight: 187 t Top Speed: 150 km/hr Features: A multi-functional Zoids that can function in various types of geography and weather, has high battle performance and carries an assortment of surface-to-surface,surface-to-air, and snti-Zoids missiles. A production model and the Mk-II that has improved mobility due to a booster attachment, also exist. Weaponry: TVM Surface-to-surface double tactical missiles Self Guided rocket launcher (10 fockets) Two Iron Hammer knuckles Anti-Zoids missiles launcher (7 missiles) Composite Sensor Unit *The final entry seen on scree reads as follows: 186th PROJECT Purpose: To collect data on 'Energy Liger' Contents: 'Iron Kong' fires off for Benias highlands where he plans to collect and analyze attack, defense, and maneuvering ability by challanging 'Energy liger' to a fight. *As mentioned above, the Gairyuki Destroy is erroneously referred as Gairyuki "Death Troy", while in the final episode is referred as Gairyuki "Attack". See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime